The present invention relates to an automatic processing machine and a processing method for a silver halide light-sensitive material, and particularly to a supplying method and a supplying amount of evaporation compensation water in an automatic processing machine and a processing method for a color light-sensitive material.
Heretofore, a silver halide light-sensitive material has been subjected to photographic processing through the steps of developing, desilvering, washing and stabilizing, after exposure. Processing is ordinarily conducted by the use of an automatic processing machine (hereunder, it may be abbreviated as "automatic machine"). In this occasion, there has been adopted a system wherein the degree of the activity of a processing solution inside a processing tank is so controlled as to be kept constant by the use of replenisher water. Functions of the replenishing solution include dilution of substances dissolved from the light-sensitive material, replenishing of consumed components in the processing solution and compensation of evaporated water. In the above-mentioned system, since solutions are supplied, plastic bottles are frequently employed, and, ordinarily, a large amount of overflow was ejected.
However, recently, regulations on effluent and plastic materials disposal have become strict on a worldwide basis. Therefore, there has been demand for development of a system wherein effluent from such automatic machines is reduced to zero and the use of a plastic bottle for a liquid agent is eliminated.
In the proliferating mini-labs, in order to reduce cost and overcome labor shortage, it has been advanced to employ part-time workers who have no specialized knowledge. Also, since daily processing amount is relatively small, for example, the processing amount is 5 pieces of color roll film per day as an average over a week and machines are downsized, influence from the fatigue of the processing solution through the passage of time and an amount of the evaporated water relatively become large.
In order to cope with the above-mentioned circumstance changes, it is necessary to design a system wherein the amount of effluent from the automatic machine is reduced to substantially zero or close to zero, it is more stable than ever and maintenance is easier. Specifically, in order to reduce the amount of effluent from the automatic machine substantially, it is necessary to reduce the density of chemicals in the processing solution. However, currently, measures for making a stable system while reducing the density of the processing chemicals has not yet been discovered.